Shards of Life
by love.friends.books
Summary: England messes up his magic and accidentally turns Italy and Romano into 12-year olds, gives them magic power, and sends them to Hogwarts. How will the school react to these visitors appearing in a flash of smoke? How will Harry, Ron, and Hermione cope with two strange students in their classes? And will the other nations ever see the two Italians again?


**Hi everyone! I'm love .friends .books (call me Ana), and I really hope you like my story.**

**Disclaimer: love .friends .books does not own any rights to or control anything from Harry Potter or Hetalia: Axis Powers. This is a purely fan-based work made for no profit or gain.**

**Summary:**

**England messes up his magic and accidentally turns Italy and Romano into 12-year-olds, gives them magic power, and sends them to Hogwarts. How will the school react to these visitors appearing in a flash of smoke? How will Harry, Ron, and Hermione cope with two strange students in their classes? And will the other nations ever see the two Italians again?**

**Human names will be used for the countries, here is a list (in order of appearance in chapter)  
**

**England - Arthur  
N. Italy - Feliciano  
S. Italy - Lovino  
Germany - Ludwig  
America - Alfred  
France - Francis  
Scotland - Allistor (Scotland is NOT a canon character, and I hold no rights to him or his name) (Also, Scotland is only mentioned in this chapter)  
Spain - Antonio  
Canada - Matthew  
Russia - Ivan  
(If I got any names wrong, please tell me in a PM)**

Prologue

He was halfway through a spell when he coughed. Then he sneezed and went "AH-Choo!" Then he realized the spell had gone wrong. And after he cried out and looked around the room, well, it was only then he realized Italy and Romano were gone.

The students and teachers at the school were used to strange things happening. In fact, strange was almost in the school's name - Hogwarts Strange School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet, they were not expecting this. They might have expected something else, and indeed when the flash of smoke came many immediately assumed the Weasley twins were pranking again, but that was not to be.

No, because after the smoke cleared to reveal two boys - _two boys?_ most everyone was wondering - coughing and waving the smoke away, they knew that this was not just some prank.

And three suspicious second-years looked at each other in confusion. This would most certainly not be an ordinary year - not like they were expecting anything normal, anyway.

Chapter 1: In a Flash of Smoke

"What do you mean, Italy and Romano are missing?" An enraged German shouted at the terrified Englishman, waving his arms in distress.

"Well, it's like this, see," Arthur said, evidently distressed. "I was performing this alternate-dimension travel spell I invented-"

"A _what?_"

"An alternate-dimention travel spell - it works on the theory that there are other worlds, right, and, _theoretically, _it can transfer you to one of these worlds."

"And you tested this theory on the Italy brothers _because_?" Ludwig was getting annoyed now, pacing up and down the conference room where the countries had gathered.

Arthur seemed insulted. "Why on earth would I try it on them, you people are bloody mad! I tried it on an apple to see if it would work, and those two were in the room and then I sneezed and suddenly they were gone, just like that. It wasn't my fault, and you gits don't even understand how magic works, I'd like to see you try-" He was cut off by Ludwig

"Why were they in the room with you, anyway?"

"It's none of your bloody business anyway, I say, why are you all going at me for, it _wasn't my fault!_"

"England." Here Ludwig's voice took on dark tone, and his face became that of wrath. "Why were they in the room with you?"

And Arthur's barley audible answer came, "They were giving me cooking lessons, you git."

Silence.

"Ha-ha! Iggy needs cooking lessons!" America shouted from some point of the conference room.

"Indeed it seems so. Tell me, when did you realize your food is fatal? Ohonhonhon." A French accent cut through the space and somehow succeeded in annoying Arthur to his very last nerve. "I wasn't talking to you!" came an irritated cry, to be answered with, "Yes, but my gourmet meals are threatened by being in the same room as that burnt so-called 'food' of yours."

"Will everyone shut up! We need to find the Italy brothers NOW, before it's too late. If anyone finds out about us - well, you all know what humans are like. They'll kill those two and come looking for us. Britain, where are they?"

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. We'll have to ask my brother Allistor first, though."

**LINE BREAK**

"Who are you?" A voice cut through the whispers as an old man wearing robes - _Robes_? wondered the two nations. _Where are we_? - stood up, addressing the two brown-haired boys. They appeared maybe twelve years old, and the obviously younger twin hid behind his brother, whimpering. The older one shouted, "who are you, bastard? What do you want? Where are we and how did we get here?" He somehow managed to look annoyed, irritated, and somewhat terrified all at once.

"I was hoping you could answer some of those questions for me. Please, come to my office."

**LINE BREAK**

"So, you expect us to believe that there is a school for magic - magic - and that is where Lovino and Feliciano are?" Ludwig sighed and ran a hand over his face. Honestly, did Arthur expect him to believe that. But still, it was the only possible explanation...

Answering his previous question, the Brit snapped, "I'm not lying!" and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

At that moment a very hyper voice cried out, "Lovi~ I'm coming for you!" only to be stopped by an irritated, "Shut up Antonio, we need to figure out where exactly those two are before we go looking."

"Ah, love is so powerful, Ohonhonhon~"

Suddenly a loud, "Hey, Mattie, where are you, bro?" could be heard across the room, as a distressed American searched for his invisible twin.

"I'm here. Can someone get Russia to stop sitting on me?"

From his polar bear came a puzzled, "Who're you?" and Matthew replied with a weary voice, used to answering this question. "I'm Canada."

From the nation sitting atop him came a, "China should be here, da?" Accompanied by a childish smirk with malice in the cold, purple eyes.

Yes, just another peaceful day for the countries.

**LINE BREAK**

Romano didn't like this guy. His brother was scared (just as he was with all new people), but Romano couldn't see some old geezer as intimidating. The guy was wearing robes, for God's sake! What self-respecting person wears robes?

"Now, why don't you tell me how you got here?"

He wore a loving, grandfatherly smile, but his eyes held a sinister twinkle. Suddenly, Romano got the feeling this guy was powerful. And wasn't England going on about some magic villain?

Suddenly, Romano wished he could hide like his brother.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll be putting a poll up in case anyone wants to vote - Should Dumbledore be a good or bad guy in the story?**

**If I don't update in a week (Friday, Feb. 28, 2014) you have my permission to send a hateful PM. Until then, Ana**


End file.
